Melinda May
Melinda Qiaolian May is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is an ace pilot and weapons expert. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Man Behind the Shield" ''To be added "Melinda" To be added "Pilot" Trained by all kinds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, she became an ace pilot and a weapons expert, a soldier who can perform above and beyond the call of duty. However, she endured some kind of trauma in action, which left her a little damaged. She decided to withdraw from field duty and resigned herself to a quiet desk job. After the battle of New York, Agent Phil Coulson came to the office where she worked and asked her to join his team. Still haunted by her past experiences in the field, she was reluctant to say yes, but she agreed when Coulson told her that he just needs her to "drive the Bus", later she's sent alongside fellow Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz at the site of the fire where the hooded hero; Mike Peterson was spotted and they investigate what may have caused the fire in an attempt to solve the mystery of the hooded hero. She's then sent to watch over Skye when she's attacked by Peterson. Coulson's team goes after Peterson, then a fight breaks out as Peterson tries to escape both Coulson's team and the assassin that the doctor had instructed to kill him, and results in Ward being forced to shoot Mike in the head. Fortunately, due to his superhuman abilities, Mike Peterson survives and recovers from his wounds. "0-8-4" To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" ''To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot "Progress" ''To be added "Reunion" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Ghost" ''To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added "Uprising" To be added "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "Deals With Our Devils" To be added "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" To be added "Broken Promises" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Wake Up" To be added "BOOM" To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added "Self Control" To be added "What If..." To be added "Identity and Change" To be added "No Regrets" To be added "All the Madame's Men" To be added "Farewell, Cruel World!" To be added "The Return" To be added "World's End" To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Superior. *Grant Ward - Teammate and ex-lover turned enemy. *Leo Fitz - Teammate. *Jemma Simmons - Teammate. *Daisy Johnson - Teammate and trainee. *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *Sif - Ally. *Lorelei - Enemy. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate. *Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally. *Idaho - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally. *Eric Koenig - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. *Dr. Andrew Garner - Ex-husband. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Ming-Na Wen ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"0-8-4" ****"The Asset" ****"Eye-Spy" ****"Girl In The Flower Dress" ****"FZZT" ****"The Hub" ****"The Well" ****"Repairs" ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"Seeds" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy" ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" (Mentioned only) ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" ****"Meet the New Boss" ****"Uprising" ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" ****"Lockup" ****"The Good Samaritan" ****"Deals With Our Devils" ****"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" ****"Broken Promises" ****"The Patriot" ****"Wake Up" ****"Hot Potato Soup" (Mentioned only) ****"BOOM" ****"The Man Behind the Shield" ****"Self Control" ****"What If..." ****"Identity and Change" ****"No Regrets" ****"All the Madame's Men" ****"Farewell, Cruel World!" ****"The Return" ****"World's End" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Web series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' - Ming-Na Wen ***"Progress" ***"Reunion" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This character was originally listed with the name Agent Althea Rice (a.k.a. The Cavalry) on casting sheets. *It’s possible May survived Thanos' decimation attack that wiped out half the universe. She was shown in the future living in the Lighthouse when the Earth was destroyed by a massive earthquake. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Maymel.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg|Promotional Image. Melinda May 01.jpg|Promotional Image. MaySeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Melinda May.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image MayS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4 - Coulson and May - September 11 2016 - 1.png|Season 4 Promotional Image AoS - Season 4 - Team - September 16 2016 - 1.jpg|Season 4 Promotional Image Agents Of SHIELD Season 5 May.jpg|Season 5 Promotional Image Agents Of SHIELD Season 6 May.jpg|Season 6 Promotional Image "0-8-4" MelindaMay1-AoS084.png MelindaMay2-AoS084.png MelindaMay3-AoS084.png MelindaMay4-AoS084.png MelindaMay5-AoS084.png CoulsonMay-AoS084.png "Eye-Spy" May1-AoSES.png May2-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Coulson1-AoSGFD.png May1-AoSGFD.png May2-AoSGFD.png "FZZT" AoS_FZZT.jpg May1-AoSFZZT.png "The Hub" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSHub.png May1-AoSHub.png "The Well" May1-AoSWell.png Skye1-AoSWell.png May2-AoSWell.png May4-AoSWell.png|May joins the pieces of the Berserker Staff May3-AoSWell.png May5-AoSWell.png May6-AoSWell.png GrantWard5May4-AoSWell.png "Repairs" May1-AoSRepairs.png May2-AoSRepairs.png May3-AoSRepairs.png May4-AoSRepairs.png "The Bridge" May1Ward1-AoSTB.png May2Ward2-AoSTB.png May3-AoSTB.png May4Ward3-AoSTB.png Coulson1May3-AoSTB.png "The Magical Place" AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png "T.R.A.C.K.S." May1-AoSTRACKS.png May2-AoSTRACKS.png May3-AoSTRACKS.png|May checks on Ward May4-AoSTRACKS.png May5-AoSTRACKS.png|"You called me sweetheart." May6-AoSTRACKS.png May7-AoSTRACKS.png May8-AoSTRACKS.png|"Wheels up in five minutes." May9-AoSTRACKS.png May10-AoSTRACKS.png|May visibly concerned for Skye after she'd been shot. "T.A.H.I.T.I." Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg May1-TAHITI.png May2-TAHITI.png Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 06.jpg "Yes Men" May1-AoSYM.png May2-AoSYM.png May3a-AoSYM.png May3b-AoSYM.png May3c-AoSYM.png May4-AoSYM.png May5-AoSYM.png May6-AoSYM.png "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-8.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-11.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-12.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-14.jpg "The Inside Man" Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 06.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 09.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 8.jpg "Watchdogs" Watchdogs 2.jpg Watchdogs 3.jpg "Spacetime" AoS-S3-E15-02.jpg AoS-S3-E15-06.jpg "Failed Experiments" AoS-S3-E19-08.jpg "Emancipation" AoS-S3-E20-05.png "Absolution" AoS-S3-E21-02.png AoS-S3-E21-06.png "The Ghost" AoS-S4-E1-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E1-05.jpeg "Meet the New Boss" AoS-S4-E2-06.jpeg "Lockup" AoS-S4-E5-01.jpeg "Deals With Our Devils" AoS-S4-E7-10.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-11.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-12.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-14.jpeg "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" AoS-S4-E8-10.jpeg "Wake Up" AoS-S4-E11-12.jpg "No Regrets" AoS-S4-E18-03.jpeg Filming AoS-S4-E18-BtS-01.jpg "All the Madame's Men" AoS-S4-E19-10.jpg AoS-S4-E19-11.jpg AoS-S4-E19-14.jpg AoS-S4-E19-15.jpg AoS-S4-E19-16.jpg AoS-S4-E19-17.jpg AoS-S4-E19-18.jpg Filming AoS-S4-E19-BtS-02.jpg "The Return" AoS-S4-E21-04.jpg AoS-S4-E21-10.jpg AoS-S4-E21-18.jpg "World's End" AoS-S4-E22-13.jpg Video Agent Melinda May - Marvel 101 – Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot characters Category:Created characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Pilots Category:Asian-Americans Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999